Wish You Never Existed
by darkness wasted
Summary: Sonic makes a wish and does it come true? Find out in this SonAmy Fic! Read and Review! Second SonAmy Fic I ever made!
1. Wish

Wish

Wish

In the middle of winter at the park on a cloudy afternoon at the park. Stood two hedgehogs arguing their heads off. One was a female named Amy Rose. The other was Sonic the Hedgehog. The two were constantly arguing and bickering at each other. It annoyed their friends greatly. But the two never stop. Rouge believed it was a love hate kind of thing. Shadow and his sister Angel though that they were both acting like children. Knuckles and Tails tried to stay out of it no matter how many times Sonic dragged them into it. "You know what Amy sometimes you act like such a baby it irks me!" Sonic yelled. He was wearing a Santa clause kind of type jacket. Amy was too but it was pink and his was red. "Sonic you're so stubborn!" Amy yelled back at him. It was night fall now and the two hedgehogs were still bickering. Sonic saw a shooting star and said something he would regret later on.

"AMY ROSE I WISH YOU NEVER EXISTED!" Sonic yelled pushing her into the snow. Amy's jaw dropped and she looked up at Sonic. His eyes were dark and evil. She was panting and warm tears began to fall from her eyes. She brushed them away but they continued to fall. She got up and ran away crying. Sonic growled and cussed directly at her. He turned and sped off to his apartment. He slammed the door and went straight to bed. Amy was crying in her apartment and went right to sleep on her couch.

**Alright this story will all be finished in one day. Don't believe me? Watch!**


	2. Tails Doesn’t Remember

Tails Doesn't Know

Tails Doesn't Know

Sonic woke up and felt horrible at how he treated Amy. He got dressed and walked out the door. He went to see his little brother Tails. He went up to the door and knocked. Snow began to fall. Fresh and new. "Hey Sonic. Anything new?" Tails asked crocking his head in a cute way. "Hey Tails. Have you seen Amy? I need to apologize and well I…." Tails gave him a strange look. "Who?" "Amy? You seen her around?" "Sorry Sonic but I don't know any Amy." "Yeah right. Stop joking Tails. Now do you or don't you?" "Sonic I'm serious. Who's Amy? Is she a new girlfriend of your's? A new friend?" "Tails enough games okay. Have you seen…." "Sonic. No. I don't know an Amy." Tails said firmly. Sonic saw that he was serious. "Wha-What do you mean you don't know Amy? Amy Rose? Our friend. The one who's been chasing me for God knows how long." "Sorry Sonic but no. Listen I have something I need to do. Hope you find that Amy girl." Tails closed the door. Sonic stood there in a daze. "He…he didn't know Amy?" _I wish you never existed!_ "No. That wish couldn't have come true. Could it? I better ask Knuckles. Maybe I'm just guilty….or….god I have no explanation for this!" Sonic ran off in a hurry.

**Haha! So far so good. Why doesn't Tails remember!? Hmmm? Keep going.**


	3. Asking All

Asking All

Asking All

Sonic went to visit Knuckles and hoped that this was just a really weird dream of some kind. "No Sonic. Who's this Amy? Is she cute? You dating her?" Sonic gasped and ran off. He went to Rouge's home. "Hey blue boy. Nope. Never heard of an Amy. She sounds nice. Hmm…if you do find this girl bring her over. We could probably hang out." Sonic gasped again and went to Cream's home. "Hello Sonic. Lovely morning isn't it?" Cream laughed and giggled to herself. "Hey Cream. You've seen Amy around? Since you're her best friend and all I figure she would be…." "Who?" "Amy. You know. Amy Rose. Your best friend!" Sonic said dropping his ears. "Sorry Sonic. Is she nice? Maybe we can be friends. Hey if you do find this Amy Rose bring her over and we can have tea!" Cream smiled. Sonic yelled in anger and ran off to EGGMAN! "Who the heck are you blabbing about hedgehog!?" Eggman yelled watching his robots shovel snow off his ship. "Eggman come on! You kidnap her every time! You have to know who she is!" "Oh just leave Sonic. I'm not doing anything wrong today so bye!" Eggman yelled drinking his hot chocolate. Sonic kicked him hard enough for Eggman to spill the hot liquid all over him. He ran screaming into his ship because he was burning. Sonic rolled his eyes. "Shadow and Angel! They should know!" Sonic went straight for the home of Shadow and his sister Angel.

**Keep reading folks! Still more to come!**


	4. Amy

Amy

Amy

Sonic was close to Shadow's home but stopped as he reached the spot where he made that wish. He remembered everything clearly. _Amy you're such a baby! Sonic you are so stubborn! Amy I wish you never existed!_ Sonic remembered he pushed her down into the snow and watched her cry before running off alone and angry. "Amy I'm sorry. Please. I know this may sound strange but I hope that wish didn't come true. It was a star for crying out loud! Wishes don't come true like that. Oh man! Why my wish!? Why couldn't it be someone else's!" Sonic yelled out. He ran off to Shadow's home. He saw Shadow's car out in front. A black low rider mustang. Fats and plus it has enhanced chaos emerald power for ultimate speed and okay I'm not making a commercial here. Sonic went up to the door and banged on it hard. "What!" Someone yelled from inside. "Shadow it's Sonic! Open up will ya!" Sonic yelled.

"What do you want faker!?" Shadow yelled still not opening the door. "I made a wish that Amy never existed and I think it came true!" Sonic yelled. The door opened and two black hedgehogs looked at him confused. Angel was Shadow's look alike except she had pink stripes instead of red. "Who?" Angel asked. Shadow raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Oh no! No! You don't remember Amy! No! Shadow, Angel please you have to know who she is! Amy Rose Hedgehog! Come on you guys! Please!" "Sonic calm down. We don't know who you're talking about." Angel said looking at him. Shadow placed his hands on his hips and smirked. His face changed when Sonic looked up from the ground. Sonic ran off with as so much as a good-bye. The two closed the door and looked at each other. They fell to the floor laughing. "Did you see the look on his face!?" Shadow laughed from the floor. "I know I know! Okay Amy! He's gone!" Angel laughed getting up from the floor. "This will teach Sonic a valuable lesson." Amy said sitting on the sofa angry and crossing her arms. She smiled as Shadow began to describe the look on the blue male's face.

**Oh Amy! Neat trick but mean1 Keep reading folks!**


	5. She Came Back?

She Came Back

She Came Back?

Sonic was scared out of his mind. He ran all over in fear. "Amy! Amy please! It can't be true! Amy!" Sonic yelled. He came across a snow bridge. He walked across it and looked down at the water that was going under it. He closed his eyes and a tear fell. He opened his eyes and they became much more frequent. He brushed them away and ran off. "Amy! Amy please answer me1 Come on Ames! Amy! Amy! AMY!" Sonic yelled with tears falling from his eyes. He continued to run and it continued to snow. He ran all over and was close to almost running off of a cliff because it was so slippery. "Amy! Amy!" Sonic called out. It was dark and really cold. He ran and ran till he finally fell and slipped. He slipped into a bunch of pointed rocks. He was cut badly and he was bleeding heavily. He looked at his cuts and sighed. He panted and bared his teeth in pain. "Amy1 Where are you!? You can't be gone! How is it I still remember you!?" Sonic called out crying. He tried to get up but it was proven painful. He struggled till he finally got up. He staggered around bleeding. Blood was on the white covered ground. He sighed and winced with every step he took. He fell to the snow and couldn't get back up. His vision became blurry and he could only see blurs. One blur was running towards him with their arms reaching out to him. He looked closer and saw pink. He put his arm up and reached out for the person. "Amy…." He said weakly. He was losing a lot of blood. "Sonic! Sonic I'm here!" "Amy is that you?" "Yes I'm here now!" He felt like a blanket was draped over him. His head was picked up and placed on someone's lap. He sighed and felt the person pet his head gently. He sighed and felt tired all of a sudden. "Amy is it really you?" He asked trying to stand. "It's me Sonic. Just rest okay. Tails over here!" She called out from the ground. Then Sonic's world went blank.

**Yeah pretty fast there. Keep reading folks. Almost over. Yeah I know.**


	6. Fix It

Fix It

Fix It

"Sonic? Sonic can you hear me? Sonic?" Sonic was laying on Amy's sofa. He was bandaged up and was under her care. He opened his eyes slowly and was met with emerald green eyes. He blinked twice and knew who they belonged too. "Amy! Amy you…you're….Amy." Sonic said sitting up but winced as he did so. Amy sighed and pushed him back down. He looked around and saw the whole gang. Shadow was crossed armed and glaring, Tails was reading with Angel, Knuckles and Rouge were talking, and Cream was with Cheese on her lap. "I…how….okay I'm really lost now." Sonic said raising an eyebrow. "Amy came up with an idea. She told us that you wished she never existed." Eggman said appearing from the shadows. "So we came up with a plan to show you how important she means too you." Angel said standing from the other couch. "She was crying her eyes out faker. See how much you miss someone you've known your whole life." "Yeah Sonic. You don't know what you have till you los it." Tails said standing near Shadow. "So blue boy keep in mind that Amy is your friend. Not a useless side kick you see her as." Rouge said. "So I think you owe her an apology Sonic." Shadow growled. "I'm not apologizing to anyone. This was all a trick! Do you realize what I went through!? I was terrified out of my mind!" Sonic yelled standing. Amy growled and stomped out of her home. "You see Sonic. Ignorant and heartless! I can't believe you." Shadow growled. The others got up and went home. "Fix it!" Shadow said before slamming the door.

**One more chap guys. Wow! I didn't think I could do it!**


	7. Friends and More

Friends and More

Friends and More

Sonic sighed and knew that what he had done was wrong. He got up and ran to find Amy. Actually he limped away to try and find her. "Amy! Am……" Sonic saw his friend standing alone on a hill top. She was standing there steamed with the blue male. "So want to come and tell me I wish you were dead." She said coldly. Sonic was right behind her and sighed. He hugged her from behind. Amy was in shock and turned to look at him. His eyes were full of tears and looking the other way. His head was leaned against her shoulder. "Sonic?" "I so sorry Amy. i…I never meant what I said to you. I was angry and…" He sighed and held her closer. Amy smiled and got away from his grip. She hugged him directly. Sonic held her really tight. "It's okay. I know I can be a pain. But wishing something like that is very hurtful." She said looking at him. "Yeah. Sorry Amy." He bowed his head. "Awwww…" Amy kissed his head and began to run off. "Let's see if the fastest thing alive can catch me!" She stoke her tonge out and laughed. She ran off. Sonic laughed and went after his friend. The two chased each other and threw snow balls at each other too. Friends again as Sonic hoped. But when Amy and him were nose to nose it was a whole other story. (F.Y.I. the kissed! Squeal!)

**Well I said I'd finish it in one day and I did it! Review and I'll update my other stories soon!**


End file.
